Twilight's Star Path
by Derpylovesmuffins
Summary: Twilight must learn to become a princess, but suddenly Luna and her army gets in the way. Will she trust them and go to their side and become THEIR princess? Or stay with Celestia. Yet, When Celestia gets sent away, Twilight must go along with Luna's "plans". Until something happened, that tears her heart in two.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG:**_

Luna gave an evil laugh. "Don't ANY of you worry, Celestia won't be able to hurt any of us, no longer!" Luna said out to the crowd. The crowd cheered with joy.

"I will help you too the TOP! Just stick with me, and we will find a way!" Luna almost screamed. The crowd cheered louder, Luna gave them the sign to be quite. Luna smirked.

(Song is to the tune Be Prepared by: Lion King, and based off of it.)

[Luna:]

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a seapony's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

(Luna waves her hooves in front of Derpy's face, Derpy just stood there smiling)

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking the moon and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

[Trixie:]

And where do we feature?

[Luna:]

Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

[Spoken]

[Trixie:] Yeah, Be prepared.

Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.

...For what?

[Luna:] For the death of Celestia.

[Pinkie Pie:] Why? Is she sick?

[Luna:] No, fool- we're going to kill her. And Candence too.

[Rarity:] Great idea! Who needs a princess?

[Rainbow Dash (and then Pinkie Pie):]

No princess! No princess! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!

[Luna:] Idiots! There will be the princess!

[Fluttershy:] Hey, but you said, uh...

[Luna:] I will be a princess! ...Stick with me, and

you'll never be treated badly again!

[Applejack and Trixie:] Yaay! All right! Long live the princess!

[All of Luna's side:] Long live the princess! Long live the princess!

[Full song again]

[Luna's side: {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}]

It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a princess who'll be all-time adored.

[Luna:] Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a night without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless night)

Be princess undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, and magic and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

[All:]

Yes, and avid and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Luna looked into the crowd with a smile. "WHO AGREES?" Luna yelled. The whole crowd cheered, not one did not.

"Luna!" I voice yelled. Luna looked through the crowd, who was that?

"Yes?" Luna replayed.

"How will we reach the top?" The voice asked again. Luna looked down, then back up with a sharp look in her eye, "We will find a way, I promise." Luna said, spreading out her wings and taking a huge leap. Then, Luna flew out of sight.

"You will grow to be a princess one day, Twilight, But you must learn." Celestia's sweet voice spoke. Twilight's large eyes looked up to Celestia's crown, and smiled.

"I will?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but like I said when you first came to this school, you must learn to control your magic." Celestia said with a light giggle. Twilight bowed to the princess and said, "I will be taught by the best!" Celestia smiled, "Someday, you will be a princess! I will be the one bowing to you!" Celestia said, then bowed to Twilight. As they both started to stand up, their eyes met each others. They both gave each other a grin.

Luna, looking at them across the room, glared at them. T_wilight, don't trust her_... Luna thought. "Sister! There you are!" Celestia said happily. Luna gave a smile, but it faded fast.

"Hello! It is such a honor to meet you!" Twilight said, then bowed to Luna. Luna gave a forcing smile. "Twilight, meet Luna! She is my sister!" Celestia said to Twilight. Luna gave a sharp glare at Celestia. Twilight saw, "Nice to meet you! What amazing night you bring!" Twilight said, Trying to change the subject. Luna stopped her glare at Celestia and turned to Twilight.

"THANK THOUGH!" Luna said using a strong, canterlot voice. Celestia glared at her, and Twilight smiled. "Luna?" Celestia said.

"What!?" Luna asked confused.

"Twilight is now like family, so address her right!"

"Oh, sorry. Thank you, Twilight" Luna said smiling.

"Almost forgot! Luna, meet Twilight! Our apprentice for princess!" Celestia said. Luna took sudden interest in Twilight. "Princess?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded and Twilight smiled.

"I-I must be on my way, good luck Twilight!' Luna said, running out the door before any pony could say a thing. _Perfect_ Luna thought with a great grin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

"TRIXIE!" Luna yelled. Trixie ran through the door and smiled.

"Great speech you gave! The crowd is really excited!" Trixie said. Luna laughed and looked at Trixie with a smile.

"Glad they did, but that isn't the most exciting thing right now!" Luna said walking to the window, taking a look at her soon to be kingdom. Trixie looked up from making Luna's tea.

"What do you mean?!" Trixie asked, confused.

"What do you think of Twilight?" Luna gave a soft giggle.

"Umm, she is quite a teacher's pet to Celestia, show off too. She wouldn't give a buck about anyone else other than Celestia and her friends...I guess. Why?" Trixie said shaking her head. Could is be it? Trixie thought Does Luna have a plan for us?

"Well, I just had a talk with Twilight..she is our way to Celestia!" Luna whispered. Trixie walked up to Luna.

"How?" Trixie asked excited to know. Luna gave a laugh.

"She has been chosen as the next princess, but has you know, she needs training first!" Luna looked down to Trixie, now beside her. Trixie's ears pricked up and she spun her head around to look at Luna. I thought I was the next princess. Trixie thought sadly. There was a long silence, then Trixie broke it.

"I-I don't understand." Trixie said with her eyes looking up to Luna, curiously.

"I will gain Twilight's trust, train her to like me!" Luna said circling Trixie, with a evil smirk. Trixie looked at Luna even more confused now.

"Then when I gain her trust..." Luna said using her magic to show Celestia in the air. "I will exile my sister, Twilight will not think it was me."

Trixie felt her heart skip a beat in fear. What does this mean? Would Trixie be kicked out of her spot to be the next princess? She just nodded as Luna picked up the tea made for her. Her smile showed that she was excited about this plan, so Trixie didn't bother asking or questioning it.

"OH SISTER!" Luna's voice rang out. Then, Celestia came out of her room and looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Yes?" She asked confused of what Luna could possibly want.

"Twilight will need princess duty training...May I train her? Please, Sister. It will be…." Luna started until Celestia interrupted her.

"Of course! I could tell you where getting rather bored around here! Go ahead, it leaves ME with more time! She will raise the stars, I have decided!" Celestia sounded much more excited now. Luna smiled at her and nodded a thanks before running off. Celestia took this by surprise, but shrugged and went back into her room.

"Trixie! I am training her now!" Luna laughed as she walked into Trixie's room. She looked around not seeing Trixie's "great and powerful" face. "Trixie?" She asked again. She walked around Trixie's room in search for her. Yet, she was no where. She saw the bathroom door, and opened it. She walked in and turned her head to the left, then swung it to the right to see Trixie's wet, flank, naked body, washing her fur in the shower.

"L-Luna?" Trixie burned hot red with embarrassment. Luna just blushed back, frozen with almost as much embarrassment as Trixie. Trixie slowly when down onto all 4 of her hooves after standing on her hind legs.

"Get. Out. What do you even want?" Trixie said, not even sounding mad, not blushing. Luna, blushing, nodded and said "J-Just wanted to tell you something. But I can wait…" Luna started toward the door.

"So you saw me like this FOR NOTHING?" Trixie whined. She closed her eyes and smiled think Luna will make a comment. All she heard was footsteps and the bathroom door close. Trixie opened her eyes and Luna was gone. She sighed sadly and went on with her shower, thinking: "Couldn't the first time she saw me like this be Special?"

**A/N: If you know what I mean *Wink wink, nudge nudge* TMI? Oh, ok...**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"So I will train Twilight now, and my plan is all in order!" Luna told Trixie. Trixie nodded with understanding. They both knew they were trying to forget what happened an hour ago, but they both gave a slight agreement not to talk about it.

"So. Shall I call a meeting for the Luna's?" Trixie asked. Luna nodded, Trixie smiled back and walked away to contact the other ponies. Luna smiled and walked out of Trixie's room.

CRASH! Luna fell down and looked up to see who she had crashed into. She gasped slightly as she saw a Purple Pony, Twilight. Luna smiled at her, trying to seem welcoming. Now she regretted training her, but it was all in good plans.

"Sorry, Luna! I was just going to look for you! I hear you're my new teacher! Great! I can learn surely some helpful night spells from you!" Twilight said. Luna knew Twilight wasn't as happy as she seemed with this. She knew Twilight and Celestia both had a thing for each other, but Luna didn't care much about breaking them up for her plans. Luna laughed.

"Its fine. Celestia didn't teach you that?" Luna asked Twilight. "Some teacher…" Luna said quietly. Twilight gave a sharp glare at Luna, "She is SOME great teacher alright." Twilight replied sharply. Luna wanted to roll her eyes, but remembered for her plans to work she will have to be nice to Twilight.

"Well, I was just making a joke! My sister is truly amazing. So, are you excited for your coordination?" Luna asked calmly. Twilight's face brightened up and giggled. She nodded with excellent.

"I guess so!" She said.

"Good. You should be! Now. You sounded eager to learn some night spells? Well I will start off my teaching you ones you will need to know for your….err, not aloud to tell you your duty until we can make sure. Here is a hint, you'll be in the night for sure." Luna said, now feeling a bit more comfy with Twilight. Twilight's eyes looked at her with nervousness.

"I-I have something to control?" Twilight asked, scared. Luna nodded. She thought Twilight would be much happier with knowing this. She thought Twilight liked challenges. Luna started to feel worried. Twilight saw it in Luna's eyes.

"But I guess if I am going to be a princess, I need a duty." Twilight said to try to cheer up Luna. Twilight knew Luna was trained to be a princess by Celestia, maybe she was worried about something that happened? Twilight shrugged to herself. Luna nodded at her and opened her mouth to reply, but Trixie's voice was heard before she could say something.

"LUNA! THE MEET-" Trixie stopped when she saw Twilight. She eyed Twilight, ready to tell her to leave. Yet, Trixie remembered Luna had a plan. So Trixie put her head high, and put her voice into "Proper", third pony, voice. Even though it was just used around those she didn't know or care too much about. Also for her shows.

"Hello, Twilight. Trixie is doing very well. How about you?" She snarled, trying to sound polite. Twilight said something back, but Luna couldn't hear it. Her spirits plumbed as she thought of how she promised Trixie, something that she was now giving Twilight. Trixie's enemy.

***FLASH BACK WHEN LUNA FIRST ACCEPTED TRIXIE AS HER ASSISTANT***

"Now that you're my assistant for my plan against Celestia...which I can't thank you enough about, I have something for you!" Luna said smiling brightly. Trixie's wide eyes looked up at Luna.

"Really?" Trixie asked, now curious. Luna giggled.

"Two things really! 1. Get everypony who is in my republic to gather tomorrow, at the Night Garden, at midnight." Luna said, before she could speak her second thing for Trixie. Trixie nodded and started to walk to her new room in the castle, Eager to begin. "I wasn't done silly!" Luna laughed as Trixie turned her head around. Luna felt a rush. She had to promise her something special then planned. She looked deep into Trixie's eyes and smiled.

"2. I can promise you, when we send my sister away, YOU will become a princess. And thats a promise!" Luna said flying next to Trixie. Trixie was stunned, with obvious happiness.

"I-I, THANK YOU!" Trixie said hugging the night princess. Luna smiled and teleported them to Trixie's room. They nodded to each other and Luna walked out.

***PRESENT AGAIN***

"Luna?" Trixie and Twilight both said, awaking her. Luna shook her head awake. What had she done?

**A/N: IN NEED OF A BETA READER, By ze way! PM me if you are interested, I will share my Doc with you! Get used to awkward Trixie and Luna moments...also, WHO WANTS A BLACK BUTLER AND MLP CROSS OVER FOR MY NEXT FAN-FICTION? God. That would be one hell of a Fan-ficion...**


End file.
